Le fabuleux destin de nos héros préférés
by MushuPO
Summary: Les Maraudeurs dans leur 7ème année. Les études, Poudlard, Voldemort, et d'autres trucs et des machins... ou "comment je suis nulle en résumé" Just enjoy! RLOC SBOC JPLE etc etc etc...
1. Prologue : Lily Lupin

_Il est une heure du matin, j'ai écrit ça en suivant une inspiration subite… __Soyez indulgents. Les Maraudeurs vont arriver bientôt !_

_Just enjoy !

* * *

_

Il fait beau dehors…

Mon devoir de métamorphose est inintéressant au possible…

Je pourrai toujours m'y remettre plus tard…

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que nous sommes rentrés. Le bilan n'est pas fameux. Personne ne réalise que la menace « Voldemort » est réellement présente, je suis en train de devenir fou, Ombrage n'est qu'une harpie et…… et je vais m'arrêter là. Cherchons ce qui va vraiment bien…

…

Mouais, n'y pensons plus…

Cette année est riche en surprise en tous cas. Voyons… Oui, il y a eu la révélation « Ombrage », la nouvelle star incontestée… Elle est si belle, si intéressante, si… Bref, pour vous faire vomir, pensez à elle, c'est moins douloureux qu'autre chose…

Quoique ?

Et puis il y a cette fille… elle est rentrée directement en cinquième année. Une jolie petite aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes « comme ceux de Lupin » avait remarqué Hermione. Et c'était vrai, ils avaient le même regard.

Notre curiosité avait encore crût quand McGonagall avait dit son nom lors de la répartition.

« Lupin »

Ma foi, Rémus n'était pas obligé de nous raconter sa vie privée, mais tout de même, il aurait pu nous dire qu'il avait de la famille susceptible de rejoindre notre classe… Mon trouble s'accrût encore quand j'entendis son prénom.

« Lily »

Lily… comme ma mère. Un prénom que je ne murmurais qu'avec vénération et mélancolie. Pourquoi portait-elle ce prénom ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, c'était comme si elle avait transgressé une règle, commis un crime impardonnable. « Ce n'est qu'un nom » avait rétorqué Ron avec sagesse.

N'empêche, je ne pouvais m'y faire.

Elle s'était installée tout naturellement à côté de nous ce soir là, après avoir été répartie -tout naturellement, sans doute- à Gryffondor. Je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole, trop de questions se formant dans ma tête. Hermione l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui présenta tout le monde. J'eus pitié d'elle. La pauvre mélangeait presque tous les prénoms provoquant parfois des fous-rires dont elle rougissait. Comment repérer en cinq minutes toute la population de sa classe ? Cependant quand elle me planta son regard dans le mien, ce fut à moi d'être gêné. J'eus l'impression qu'elle me connaissait parfaitement. Pire : qu'elle me reconnaissait.

Je cherchais à toute vitesse où j'aurais pu la voir, afin de ne pas la vexer si elle m'affirmait que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. Je ne sais si elle s'aperçut de ma gêne, quoiqu'il en soit, elle détourna les yeux sans ajouter un mot.

Après tout, je suis tristement célèbre… Oui je dois me faire des idées. Elle a simplement entendu parler de moi et en mettant un visage sur mon nom elle a réalisé, voila tout… Cependant, jamais un regard ne m'avait fait cette impression bizarre.

Pendant tout le repas elle jetait des regards furtifs à ses voisins, comme si elle essayait de repérer certaines personnes. Elle dut se rendre compte que je l'observai quand nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau car elle baissa les yeux avec une mine d'excuse.

Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait fait ses quatre premières années dans une école en Chine mais qu'elle finirait ses études à Poudlard. Craignant d'être indiscrets sans doute, personne ne l'interrogea trop sur les raisons de sa venue. Et je pouvais voir en ses yeux qu'elle en était reconnaissante. Lavande, piquée par la curiosité posa tout de même la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu es la fille de Lupin ? Rémus Lupin ?

-C'est mon père en effet.

Elle avait répondu avec un sourire fier et énigmatique mais détourna aussitôt la conversation sur un autre sujet, et personne n'insista, au grand regret des commères en chef.

Le claquement de la porte de la salle commune me sort de ma rêverie. Je suis sensé travailler sur mon devoir et si je ne m'y remets pas tout de suite, mon ciel sera déchiré par les foudres « Hermione » très violentes, surtout depuis que le nuage « BUSE » est apparu à l'horizon…

Le peu d'intérêt que je porte à mon sujet d'étude actuel laissa mon regard vagabonder jusqu'à la porte qui vient de claquer. La personne qui entre n'est autre que Lily Lupin.

Trois semaines que je me donne des coups de pieds pour me forcer à aller lui demander des nouvelles de son père. Trois semaines que je repousse l'échéance, tant cette fille a un comportement étrange. A peu près toute la population de Poudlard a un comportement étrange, moi le premier, certainement… Mais il y a un truc chez elle… Il faut dire aussi que je suis timide…

…

Oui bon bref… donc… mon devoir ! de quoi ça parle déjà…

…

Lily Lupin… Lupin

« Lupin »

Ma propre voix me surprend quand je l'entends. J'étais persuadé me parler à moi-même, dans l'intimité de mon cerveau tourmenté, et voilà que je me mets à penser à voix haute ! La folie te guette Harry… Je me persuade qu'elle n'a pas entendu… ou mieux, que je n'ai rien dit…

La réponse qu'elle me fait envoie promener ma rassurante illusion. Je pensais donc vraiment à voix haute…

-Oui ?

Répondre « Non rien… » serait le plus simple. Mais en voyant ce regard il faut que je trouve autre chose… Mais _quoi _? Les mots se coincent dans ma bouche alors que je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, et surtout pour ne pas dire de bêtises ou poser des questions indiscrètes. Je me sens un peu stupide à la regarder la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle est plus rapide.

-Tu peux m'appeler Lily, tu sais ?

Lily ? NON ! Lily, c'est ma mère ! Je fronce les sourcils pour montrer ma désapprobation. J'ai même envie de la chasser tout d'un coup pour avoir dit une telle abomination. Un relent de colère remonte de mes entrailles jusque dans ma gorge et fait trembler ma voix mal assurée.

-NON ! Je ne peux pas !…

La réponse un peu violente et mon air féroce la surprend. Je m'en veux soudain de ma réaction. Mais une onde de mélancolie s'empare de moi au souvenir de ma mère. Ou plutôt, à l'absence de souvenir. Je me rends compte en voyant son visage que j'ai certainement eu une réaction exagérée. Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Pourquoi n'y arriverai-je pas ? Elle s'approche alors de moi et pose une main amie sur mon bras. En croisant à nouveau ses yeux je vois qu'ils sont plein de larmes. Je me sens idiot. Il faut que je m'excuse. Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler.

-Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je comprends. Appelle moi comme tu voudras !

Elle est désolée ? je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Ma mère m'a appelé Lily en souvenir de sa meilleure amie… ta mère. Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé…

Je sens qu'à son tour elle ne sait plus quoi dire, qu'elle est gênée de remuer le passé. Mais sa mère et la mienne était amies. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Peut-être qu'à son contact je pourrai mieux connaître mes parents. Un rayon de soleil vient d'éclairer mon ciel. Je réussis même à sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je… je peux savoir qui est ta mère ? Sans vouloir être indiscret…

Je vis son visage s'illuminer. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

-De toutes façons je comptais venir t'en parler, mais j'attendais le moment propice.

Mon devoir attendra encore quelques temps… Et tant pis pour la météo orageuse qui se profile à l'horizon… Je vais profiter du soleil pour le moment…

_

* * *

Voili voilou. __J'espère que ça vous a plu. __A bientôt !_

_Mushu_


	2. 1 Première rentrée

_Tout d'abord... désolée pour les fautes de français qui parsèment mon premier chap... mais bon comme je l'ai dit, il était une heure du matin, j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de me relire._

_Faut que je vous prévienne, j'ai un esprit légèrement tordu et mon histoire sera certainement imprégnée des films que je regarde, des musiques que j'écoute et tout et tout... Vous pourrez aussi bien voir débarquer des schtroumfs que des hommes en noir à la Matrix (et même des Vampires...) ! mais ce n'est pas encore prévu tout ça... ce seront des petites surprises._

_Bien sûr, tout ceci n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les malheureux héros des autres et de leur fabriquer une vie à ma façon... qu'ils me pardonnent..._

_Encore une chose : je dédie évidemment cette fic à mon Ptiloup ! Certaines idées viennent de lui._

_Mmmmm... que vous dire de plus... Certains chapitres seront seulement des POV de certains personnages, Harry par exemple au chapitre précédent. Mais ca sera pas forcément tout le temps comme ça. J'agis selon les impulsions de mon imagination... Là ce sera plutôt un récit, mais le récit prendra au fur et à mesure la place de l'histoire principale, à savoir, celle de Harry._

_Ah ! et puis je sais que ça fait plaisir alors merci à __**caro,**__ à **pocabie** et à __**Ptiloup**__ pour leurs reviews... )_

_Just enjoy!

* * *

_CHAPITRE PREMIER

**Première rentrée**

_La voix de Lily était douce et je vis un sourire de fierté sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à me raconter son histoire._

_« Ma mère s'appelle Mushu RongYu._

_Son père était un Maître Shaolin de l'Ecole de Tien-Tsin en Chine, là où j'ai passé mes premières années. Ma Grand-Mère, quant à elle était anglaise et a fait comme toi, toute sa scolarité à Poudlard._

_Ma mère et ses frères et sœurs ont été envoyés, comme elle à Poudlard, tout en suivant une formation de Shaolin avec leur père, dès qu'ils le pouvaient._

_Qiao, Mushu, Emily, Léïa, Jin et Jun... Les six enfant de Maître Aolari RongYu et de son épouse, Susan Nory. Une belle et grande famille de sangs pur qui puisait sa puissance dans deux pays réputés pour leur forte maîtrise de la Magie…_

_Ma mère a fait sa rentrée en même temps que tes parents… »_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Une excitation agréable lui tortillait le ventre alors qu'elle fonçait dans le mur mystérieux de la voix 9 ¾, les yeux fermés et la main serrant celle, rassurante de son petit père. Elle retenait son souffle dans la crainte d'un choc inattendu. Mais rien de brutal ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux, amusée.

Le Poudlard Express… plus rouge que dans ses souvenirs… plus long aussi… Des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants et de jeunes courant partout sur le quai bruyant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle avait accompagné Qiao, son grand frère, deux fois déjà sur ce quai. Mais aujourd'hui, elle faisait son entrée dans la cour des grands. Elle aussi allait aller à Poudlard pour sa première année. Assez timide, elle jetait des regards furtifs tout autour d'elle, son ventre se tordant d'excitation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait vraiment la maison familiale. L'idée d'être projetée dans une vie nouvelle, dans l'inconnu, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à l'idée rassurante que ses parents seraient là, dans la pièce voisine, lui donnait le vertige.

La porte du wagon était grande ouverte devant elle, l'invitant cordialement à entrer. Mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol du quai sans qu'elle arrive à se décider. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration et grimpa solennellement les trois marches. Elle eut l'impression que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait la faire revenir en arrière. Monter dans ce train, c'était le début de l'aventure.

Son frère lui passa en souriant sa grosse malle. Qu'elle lui semblait lourde ! Elle l'avait pourtant préparée la veille avec sa mère, il n'y avait donc rien de superflu ! Mais qu'elle était lourde ! Elle pénétra dans un compartiment au hasard. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, de son âge apparemment. Une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts qui lui lança un grand sourire. En face d'elle un tout jeune garçon… Mushu resta un long moment perdue dans son regard. Des yeux noisettes, à la fois pétillants de vie et pleins d'une tristesse accablante. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque.

-Tu veux t'installer avec nous ? lança cordialement la fillette aux yeux verts. Viens je t'en prie ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans !

-Merci beaucoup, je veux bien oui ! Moi c'est Mushu RongYu, répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu peux mettre ta malle au dessus !

Mushu avisa le porte bagage, mais il semblait si haut, et sa malle était si lourde… Elle agrippa néanmoins courageusement l'une des anses et tira de toutes ses forces pour tenter -en vain- d'atteindre le porte bagage… Pourquoi Qiao n'était-il jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ? Voir une fillette de 11 ans tenter vaillamment et vainement de monter une malle sur un sommet si haut, et devenir si rouge à cause de l'effort valait sûrement le détour.

Mais Mushu n'eut pas le temps de pester intérieurement plus longtemps. Elle sentit que sa malle lui échappait complètement et s'envolait d'elle-même vers le maudit porte bagage. Ce n'était pas possible, les bagages ne volent pas tous seuls… Même dans le train qui vous emmène à la plus grande Ecole de Magie… C'est alors qu'elle vit le petit garçon aux yeux noisettes devant elle, portant à bout de bras le lourd objet de son ressentiment, et le déposer à sa place avec une facilité surprenante.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure figure à faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle se contenta d'admirer une fois encore la distance qu'avait parcourut sa malle aussi rapidement. Enfin, elle se décida à regarder le jeune garçon au regard si mystérieux.

-Euh… Merci ! fit-elle amusée.

-Je t'en prie… Au fait… Je m'appelle Rémus… Rémus Lupin…

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Le voyage en train s'était très bien passé. Lily et Mushu n'avait cessé de palabrer, Rémus s'était joint à elles quelques temps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et agité qui les avait intriguées au début. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit plusieurs fois. D'abord ce fut Qiao qui jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Ensuite quelques autres élèves qui visitaient ou qui, simplement voulaient rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Mushu sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Jamais elle n'arriverait à retenir tous les noms qu'on lui donnait. Enfin, avec plaisir ils accueillirent tous les trois le chariot à bonbons. Un peu de détente dans ce monde de brutes !

Une atmosphère au beau fixe régnait sur les élèves à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Qiao avait bien raconté à Mushu sa première arrivée au Château, sur les barques qui avançaient sur le Lac. Mais vivre l'expérience par soi même était cent fois plus excitant !

Elle s'était installée avec Lily dans une de ces petites barques. Rémus s'était assis derrière elles, bientôt rejoint par d'autres. Le grand homme (c'était en réalité un demi-géant lui apprit Lily) avait pris place dans la première barque et d'un geste de sa part, toutes les embarcations s'avancèrent sur les eaux sombres du Lac. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose à la faible lueur des lanternes qu'on avait accroché à l'avant des barques. On eut dit des dizaines de lucioles voletant ensembles dans le ciel sombre qui se reflétait dans le Lac. Une demie lune éclairait faiblement la nuit.

En levant les yeux, ils aperçurent le Château. Ombre imposante au dessus d'eux. Ombre accueillante illuminée de toutes parts. Les jeunes élèves savaient que, désormais, la vie qui les attendait derrière ces larges fenêtres serait merveilleuse et pleine de surprises. A commencer par la cérémonie de Répartition…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Mushu songeait à cette cérémonie. Dans quelle maison serait-elle envoyée ? Gryffondor ? Comme sa mère et son frère ? Elle l'espérait vivement. Non pas qu'elle refusait catégoriquement les autres maisons, mais Gryffondor était rassurant… au moins elle serait moins perdue grâce à son frère aîné.

Avec une impatience fébrile elle suivit la femme au grand chapeau pointu et aux allures félines. Elle sentit la présence rassurante de ses deux nouveaux amis à ses côtés. En se retournant elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Rémus et lui fit un sourire. Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle…

Qu'elle était belle. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves, mieux encore que dans les récits de Qiao ! La Grande Salle brillait littéralement de mille feux grâce aux bougies dispersées au dessus des élèves. Et au plafond, des étoiles scintillaient… Mushu sentit à nouveau son estomac frémir. Tout était si beau ici… si magique !

Devant elle, sur une estrade, posé sur un tabouret haut, un chapeau pointu et tout usé… Elle sourit en reconnaissant le Choixpeau. Les nombreux récits de Qiao au sujet de cet objet animé et doué de parole aurait dû la préparer à ce qu'elle allait vivre, néanmoins elle sursauta en voyant le Choixpeau remuer et en entendant un chant sortir de ces lèvres textiles.

Quelques instants plus tard la Répartition commençait. En attendant leur tour Mushu et Lily s'amusèrent à essayer de deviner à l'avance où le Choixpeau allait envoyer les élèves. Puis Lily dut à son tour partir vers le haut tabouret et le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Mushu espéra de toutes ses forces de ne pas être séparée de cette fillette si sympathique… Puis ce fut au tour de Rémus… Gryffondor aussi… D'autres encore passèrent, et la longue file des élèves diminuaient peu à peu alors que les tables se remplissaient. Mais Mushu n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle guettait le moment où la vieille dame au grand chapeau l'appellerait.

« RongYu, Mushu »

Enfin… songea-t-elle… Timidement elle s'assit au bord du tabouret trop haut pour ses petites jambes, et enfonça sur ses yeux le juge qui allait décider de son sort pour les sept prochaines années… et peut-être un peu plus…

Elle entendit le Choixpeau murmurer, réfléchir sur son sort. Il semblait hésiter entre deux Maisons. Mushu espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle irait à Gryffondor rejoindre ses amis. Le Choixpeau murmura encore… elle entendait… « Serpentard »… « Gryffondor »… « Serpentard »...

« Gryffondor »

Avec un sourire non dissimulé elle courut rejoindre la table rouge et or d'où s'élevaient des applaudissements bruyants. Elle vit le sourire fier de Qiao, un peu plus loin à la même table et s'installa auprès des autres premières années de sa Maison et attendit la fin de la répartition pour voir apparaître avec admiration un dîner fabuleux.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Je buvais les paroles de Lily. Son récit concernait plus ses parents que les miens, mais néanmoins je commençais à découvrir à travers ces souvenirs que mes parents étaient passés par les mêmes chemins que moi il y a maintenant cinq ans…_

_Lily me regarda avec ces yeux noisettes, si semblables à ceux de son père… Elle s'excusa de ne pas parler beaucoup de ma mère, mais me promit de mettre ses propres souvenirs au clair afin de m'apporter de plus amples informations. Elle disait aussi qu'elle comprenait que c'était important de savoir d'où l'on venait, de connaître ses racines. Je souris en approuvant mais l'assurais que ce simple récit m'avait déjà beaucoup ému en quelque sorte…_

_Elle se renfonça donc dans son siège et après un bref silence et reprit son récit. _

_

* * *

A bientôt !!!_

_Mushu _


End file.
